Burkhoff's Legacy
by Ramses-Lives
Summary: AU. What happens when Kevin Burkhoff's past comes to light with the help of Marco and Jordan Collier. And why is Kyle hearing voice's? I'm not great at summary's, so read for more. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Well, here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy and please, please review. I know I sound so pathetic begging, but knowing that people like the story will inspire me to update faster!

Anything in _italics_ is a voice inside the persons head.

--------------------

Chapter One:

**Kyle's POV:**

Staring up at the ceiling of my confines, I couldn't help but feel cold and lonely. Sadly it wasn't the bleakest thing I had to look at. Anyway I turned my head I was greeted with grey bricks or steel bars. Was this how my life was really supposed to turn out? Me paying for someone… something else's actions?

Lying back on my meager bunk, I placed my hands behind my head and sighed. The days I spent in here seemed so long, I had time to reflect on every tiny facet of my life. I had time to reflect on how I, Kyle Baldwin, ended up here.

My childhood had been normal, as had my teenage years. They were the kind of normal that I found myself craving for after I woke up from my three-year coma. Ever since then, I can't really explain everything that happened without getting a headache. All I know is that I'm here now and I have to face the facts, no matter what possessed me, it was me who ultimately killed Jordan Collier.

_You know, technically you didn't kill him if he's still alive._

"What the hell…" I said, quickly standing up. I gave my room and the surrounding hallway a quick glance before laughing little.

"Great Baldwin, now your really going insane if you're so lonely you have to imagine a pretty little voice inside your head for company."

_Thanks… but you know I'm not imaginary, or at least I don't think I am._

After a moments pause, I shook my head and decided to go along with it, after all stranger things have happened in my lifetime.

"So, are you a 4400?"

_What, no, I'm Prue actually._

"Prue? Um, I'm Kyle." I said aloud, starting to pace my cell. "How do you know about Jordan Collier?"

_Well, he just came to visit me. He said some weird things; we actually had a good conversation though. He's the first person I've talked to in awhile._

"You just talked…?" I sighed, "Listen…"

_Prue_

"Right, listen Prue, you can't have just talked to him. I shot him."

_Oh, I know. But, he's not dead. I just thought I'd tell you so you'd stop feeling so depressed._

"Your insane." I muttered under my breath.

_Technically, I am not the one talking to a voice inside my head. I have to go though. I hope you have a nice party when you get released._

"What..? Wait!" I said, my eyes scanning the room for something I knew wasn't there. I sat down on my bunk, resting my head in my hands as a feeling of loneliness starts to pass over me.

Maybe its time I saw my father.

--------------------

**Marco's POV:**

Taking a spin around NTAC's theory room in my swivel chair, my mind kept trying to process the latest question put out there by Jarvis. How exactly we are supposed to suppress T.J. Kim's ability long enough to question her about NOVA and to think about what else NOVA might do in the meantime. My trusty cohorts had already disappeared into the night to go find their beds, after all it was 2 in the morning, and I was left to ponder this all alone.

Despite all my efforts, I kept thinking about Diana, wondering what to do next in our relationship. She seemed more tired then usual lately and even Maia mentioned on one of our game nights that Diana was keeping strange hours. At least Maia was happier, I though with a smile, ever since she started going to the 4400 Center School a few weeks ago.

I stopped swiveling and sat up straight, the sound of footsteps catching my attention. I saw the shadow appear under the doorway before I heard the knock. Standing up I quickly made up the distance between myself and door, opening it. I let out a sight of relief inviting my guest in. I wasn't sure what who I was expecting, but the sight of Alexander Romani came as a sort of relief.

"Mr. Pacella, sorry if I'm intruding, but I thought you might like to see this." He said, handing me a small file. "You told me to contact you if I ever found out where Burkhoff was channeling his money."

"Who's Prudence Burk?" I said, noting the name on the file before opening it, to be greeted by a smiling face. A school picture considering the backdrop, taken about the 6th grade or so.

"He admitted her as a cousin, but our records show there is no possibility of him having a cousin."

"Admitted her?" I asked, closing the file for now and giving Alex my full attention.

"She's been in a coma, slipped into it a year or so before he himself was admitted."

"Really? And all his money disappeared into giving her one room?"

"A whole wing actually," he said with a kind of smile, "We're getting the institute where she's housed to send us a blood sample so we can accurately determine we're Burkhoff and her stand genetically. Because, it seems like a lot of money for him to spend on a cousin."

I nodded, and chatted with Alexander for a few moments before he went back down the hallway he appeared out of. Sitting down at my desk, all things NOVA quickly disappeared out of my head, replaced by the Burkhoff mystery.

After he first was awakened by the structure, I knew he had something more to hide. It wasn't NTAC's top priority to find out his secrets, so I made it mine and hired Mr. Romani, who has turned up anything and everything to do with Burkhoff. And now he gave me this.

Prudence Sara Burk would be 21 now, went into a coma when she was 13. She was a genius, but had a history of mental instability starting when she was three or four. And that was about the majority of what the thin file contained.

Leaning back fully in his chair, he twirled around some more and tried to ponder all the secrets of Kevin Burkhoff.

--------------------

**Kevin's POV:**

I redid all the locks on my door after Diana Skouris finally let herself out. Turning around I almost tripped over the clutter on the floor, but that didn't concern me right now. The promicin treatment was going along smoothly. Soon, I would have an ability of my own. Soon I'd be able to face her.

Going over near the corner of the room, I kneeled down before I pile of cloths. Clearing them away, I slowly uncovered a small safe and quickly undid the lock on it, opening the heavy door.

Waiting a moment, I got up quickly, checking the peephole through the door before going back before the safe, more confident that I was alone. I pulled out the signal object that the safe housed. Looking down at the picture I felt my eyes sting as memories rushed back to me.

I looked down at a younger, happier version of myself, whose arms held one of the most precious people in the world to me.

"Prue…"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, I know it's kind of blah and boring, but it sets up the next chapter which will hopefully have more… Umphf! Anyways, I would like to thank my one reviewer, PurpleYin, for your interest in my story. And thanks to all my un-reviewing readers…

Without additional ado…

--------------------

Chapter 2:

**Kyle's POV:**

I gave a big smile, walking into the small white room, furnished with nothing but two chairs and a table. The smile was half for my father's sake and half for the fact I was relieved to actually be in his presence again.

He quickly made his way around the table and pulled me into a big hug, which I returned whole-heartedly. The guards who escorted me quietly exited, locking the door as they did so.

"Kyle, god, look at you, how are you? Are they treating you fine?" my father said in one breath as he finally pulled out of the hug, keeping one hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm doing fine."

He nodded, his eyes searching mine for something for a moment before shaking his head. He backed up and motioned to a chair, taking the seat across from mine.

"Everyone is doing fine you know, just…"

"Dad…" I began, unsure as I leaned my weight on the sturdy steel table that divided us and in my mind, I knew it wasn't the only thing that divided us. Even the newfound closeness that we had formed in the past months had not erased the past, but it helped heal it a bit.

"Why wouldn't you let me see you? I was worried, everybody was…"

"Dad, I heard a voice." I paused for a moment, unsure of what to say to make this sound any less insane. Hell, I still was not totally convinced I wasn't insane. "There was a voice in my head."

My father just sat back in his chair for a moment, taking a deep breath. It looked like he aged a few years in just a few seconds. Sighing, I leaned back in the chair, giving him a moment before I continued.

"She told me Collier wasn't dead. She said…"

"Son..."

"No dad," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "It was real, I think. She said he wasn't dead, that she just talked to him. You have to look into it."

"Wait a minute Kyle; just tell me exactly what happened."

I shook my head slightly, looking away towards the bleached wall. "I'm more then willing to serve the time if he is actually dead, but if he isn't... Just listen, I'm not making this up."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stand up and pace around for a moment, his eyes reflective of the struggle within him.

"Is it so hard for you to believe me?"

"I'll look into it," he said after a moment, "but…"

Looking down at my hands I chuckled quietly before standing up and going over by the door, pushing the button down that would call the guards back.

"But you think I'm insane."

"No, I just…"

"Its fine, it was nice seeing you dad."

And with that, the door opened and I was escorted out before he could say another word.

--------------------

**Kevin's POV:**

I stumbled through the clutter of my modest apartment and wondered angrily who had the audacity to interrupt my research. Few people had this number and those who did knew not to use it. On the other hand, they probably just never bothered to. Some people were uncomfortable or annoyed around me, I unfortunately get that a lot, but it doesn't stop them from being utter morons in my eyes.

'What?" I practically screamed into the receiver when my hand finally found it and connected it to the outside world.

"Is this Kevin Burkhoff?" Said the slightly accosted voice on the other end.

"Depends, who are you?"

"This is Peggy from the Hera Institute. We're just calling to confirm the address you provided for us."

"Address, what address?"

"The address where your cousin has been moved to."

--------------------

**Jordan's POV:**

"I told you I'd get her here fine."

I nodded, looking into the busy screen that gave me a glimpse of a room a few blocks away, trying to envision my next move. "Yes Daniel, thank you very much for your assistance."

"A dead man doesn't tell me to kidnap a girl every day, how could I resist."

I laughed, turning to look at my newly found associate. "I'm just dead legally, but I'm working on fixing that."

"Yes, I heard about your little visit. I suppose you want to call Shawn before word gets back to him." I could still hear the aversion in his voice when he uttered Shawn's name, but fortunately, I had talked him out of his little vendetta. I saw Shawn's reasoning in the whole mess. Still, the tricky part was how to get him out of the situation he currently was in.

"You know as well as I Matthew has cut off any unauthorized contact."

Daniel Armand nodded, stepping ahead of me to wipe off the screen with the brim of his sleeve before turning back towards me, his face suddenly serious.

"Listen, since one of the conditions of our little arrangement is complete honesty, you want to inform why she." He said with a jerk of his head towards the monitor, "is so important?"

"She's special." I said simply, with a smile. It was too early in the game to lay out all my cards.

"Yes, I inferred that from the fact she produces promicin without being a 4400. I did my research."

--------------------

**Diana's POV:**

"Maia, we're going to be late dropping you off at school." I shouted across the apartment as I put my phone away and went to look for my jacket. I was probably going to be late for work as well.

I smiled as I reached the kitchen, not only to the sight of my daughter all ready, coloring at the counter, but also at the sight of my jacket. I turned my attention over to Maia who had decided on pigtails today.

"What are you drawing honey?" I asked, shrugging on my black jacket.

"Prue." She replied before putting down her crayon, "I'll wait by the door."

I looked after her for a second before turning the picture towards me. It was a caricature of sleeping girl on the left side and the same girl awake on the right side. In addition, the more interesting part was that the date on it was tomorrows.

Stuffing it in my bag, I now had an excuse to see Marco before our lunch date. Going to the door, I smiled down at Maia, bending down to be more at her level. "You want to talk about this?"

She gave me a smile and shook her head, "We're going to be very late."

--------------------

**Kyle's POV _continued_:**

I looked down at my tray of barely eaten food, if you could even call it that. About all the entertainment I got during a day was the joy of pushing this mush around with my fork. What had my life come to?

_You're always so depressed._

"Prue? Geeze, where did you go?" I said aloud, suddenly alert.

_I think somewhere on Oak street, but I'm not sure._

"What?"

_I am real; if you want, I can tell your father that._

I smiled, imagining my father reaction to that, if it was anything like my first reaction, it would be priceless.

"Thanks, maybe later."

_Kyle, I have a question._

"Shoot."

_How do you go about waking up?_

"You just… do I guess. Why?"

_I knew it was something simple! Thanks Kyle, I'll drop by tomorrow._

Laughing slightly I went back to the juvenile task of playing with my food, sensing that she was gone. I had decided that either she was real or an imaginary friend was better to talk to then the wall. Either way I had reassured myself, I wasn't insane.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ Sorry that this is such a short chapter, the next one will definitely be longer, and much more fun!

**PurpleYin:** Yay for your continued interest in my story! Its nice to have your reviews to look forward to. Two things, I did steal the name Prue from Charmed, but she doesn't have the same powers/abilities. The second thing is that Diana and Marco will definitely be in the next chapter, so you can look forward to that.

unCanon: I'm glad you like the story so much: ) I'm trying my best to make it interesting. I'm hoping to update it more often now that I'm done setting the groundwork for the major plots in it. Thanks for reviewing.

--------------------

Chapter Three:

**Daniel's POV:**

I stood silently behind Jordan, leaning against the blue wall, already planning about how to use this development to my advantage. About an hour ago, Miss Burk had abruptly woken up, obviously giving the nurse present quiet a scare. After a thorough examination by her head care taker, we were finally permitted to visit her.

"Good afternoon Prudence," Jordan started, as he sat down on the metal chair stationed next to the bed, "How are you feeling today?"

She shrugged, her green eyes scanning the surrounding lazily, as though her mind was somewhere else, and it very well could be from what Jordan had said. He observed how sick she looked, her dark red hair flatter then it probably should be, freckles dotting her pale flesh.

"Its funny, I didn't expect to be so tired after such a long nap." She finally said, her eyes wandering back to Jordan's face.

"That's normal, Prudence. I want to assure you now though that you have nothing to worry about, we're going to take good care of you here."

A smile crept on my lips as I admired Jordan's little speech. Buttering up people before using them was an art form that he seemed very familiar with using. Prue then looked at me for the first time, seeming very alert all of a sudden.

Pushing off the wall, I quickly closed some ofthe space between us and held out my hand. "We haven't met yet, I'm…"

She quickly cut off my statement, "I know who you are." She turned her gaze back to Jordan, ignoring me.

I crossed my arms, rotating my gaze from Jordan to Prue, then back again for the next several minutes. Silence incased the room, but the occasional nod or shrug told that not all conversation had halted.

I had already called Gary and told him to come as soon as he could. If Jordan and I failed to convince her to join NOVA today and work for us, it would be Gary's job to do so. She could be such an important asset in our current plan, as well as future plans, especially given her unique history. She had connections to people in both the center and NTAC which could serve us well.

Jordan finally stood up, straightening up his tie and turned towards me. A smile graced his aging face, "You can call Gary and tell him to stay put, she said yes."

--------------------

**Matthew's POV:**

"He bought medical equipment?" I inquired into the phone, looking out the window of my office.

"Yes sir," the deep voice replied, "He also got Kyle Baldwin released. It's only a matter of time before Shawn finds out."

Letting out a deep sigh, I spotted Shawn walking the grounds, apart from everyone else. He would of course have to get out of the Center before Shawn figured out the depth of his betrayel. "I'll deal with that when it happens."

"Of course."

"Did you manage to figure out why Marco Pacella is so interested in Kevin Burkhoff's affairs?" I asked, turning away from the window.

"I believe its just professional jealousy, but he's has recently shifted his attentions to Burkhoff's daughter."

"Prudence."

"Yes," the voice said, somewhat taken back.

"She's in a coma, nothing interesting there." I said, going over to my desk, straightening up the papers on it.

"Well, yes, but the blood sample I acquired reveals she produces promicin."

"I see." I said, obviously it was my turn to be taken back. After a moment, I decided on the best course of action. "Mr. Romani, you can give Marco that information. After he solves this little mystery, kill him."

"…Yes sir."

"I trust you to do your job Alexander. Good bye." I said simply, snapping the phone shut.

--------------------

**Kyle's POV:**

It was his understanding that Jordan Collier had visited two Judges, and made himself the subject of a series of tests and a barrage of questioning. In the end the, Jordan had been able to prove he was the real deal, thus clearing me of all charges. All information about this had to be kept from the public for reasons unknown to him, so his release had been a very private ceremony of sorts.

He had been cleared out of the cell he had occupied, signed a series of different papers to make his release official and was finally given a ride to his father's house. He did not have anything besides release papers in his hands and a smile on his face.

Most of the lights were on in the house and he could hear the silent chaos behind the door. His guards had notified his father of his release, as well as NTAC. He knew Prue's hopes had been confirmed and all he had to do was walk through the door to enter the festivities put together on short notice for him.

His smile was dampened a bit when he thought about her, the only thing which haunted him now. She hadn't been there the previous night, which was odd. But it was more then that, the sense of familiarity associated with her. Memories that were not his surfaced in his mind sometimes, and she was there, or at least her voice was. The thing inside him knew her, but how he didn't know. The memories were distorted, sneaking into his dreams.

Before he could continue his thoughts, the door swung open. His father, the great Tom Baldwin, gave him a big hug before pulling him inside. Kyle's smile quickly returned to his face, as his eyes were greeted with streamers, cake and other happy faces who all welcomed him home in unison.


End file.
